buttonweaversfandomcom-20200215-history
Random game winners
This is a side project of player AnnoDomini - its a series of small tournaments which involves buttons picked and paired randomly through random vs random games with various players. Here is how it works: AnnoDomini challenges or accepts challenges from various players in a random vs random games. Only games with no Fanatics buttons are taken into account. 8 such games form the first round of the KO tournament. Winning buttons move to the next round and are paired as per tournament schedule (winner of first game playes winner of second game an so on). AnnoDomini randomly picks one button from each pair and challenges other players to a game. In the end two buttons meet in the final and the winning button wins the whole tournament. Both finalist buttons have a reserved place int he next tournament. Below is the history of all tournaments played. Tournament 1 Horde o Ninjas becomes the first winner beating in the final The James Beast 3-1. Random games Res Quater final Res Semi final Res Final Res Amara Wintersword Frasquito 3 2 Amara Wintersword Cesare 3 2 Amara Wintersword The James Beast 0 3 The James Beast Horde o Ninjas 1 3 Regina Cesare 0 3 The James Beast Kainar 3 1 The James Beast ConMan 3 1 ConMan Iron Chef French 3 1 Flaire Wiseman 2 3 Wiseman Prince Diamond 0 3 Prince Diamond Horde o Ninjas 1 3 Prince Diamond Macky 3 2 Torg Invisible Man 3 2 Torg Horde o Ninjas 1 3 Igor Horde o Ninjas 1 3 Tournament 2 Random BM Soldiers wins this tounrament by beating The James Beast 3-1. For The James Best it is a second final in a row and a second loss. Random games Res Quater final Res Semi final Res Final Res Previous finalist N/A The James Beast Eiko 3 0 The James Beast Flaire 3 1 The James Beast Random BM Soldiers 1 3 Harry Pudding Eiko 2 3 Flaire Kremlina 3 2 Flaire Wiseman 3 1 Harbringer Wiseman 1 3 Chantal Alabama 2 3 Alabama Random BM Soldiers 2 3 Random BM Soldiers Horde o Ninjas 3 1 Random BM Soldiers Stumbling Clowns 3 1 Jingjing Ryo-Ohki 3 1 Jingjing Horde o Ninjas 1 3 N/A Previous finalist Tournament 3 The James Best reaches the final for the third time in a row and this time he wins it beating Jellybean 3-2 in a close contest. Random games Res Quater final Res Semi final Res Final Res Previous finalist N/A The James Beast Kainar 3 2 The James Beast Gratch 3 2 The James Beast Jellybean 3 2 Sailor Jupiter Kainar 2 3 indiana Gratch 1 3 Gratch Bane 3 0 Scott Bane 0 3 The Flying Squirrell (u) Jellybean 1 3 Jellybean Pestilence 3 0 Jellybean Queen Serenity 3 0 Klaus Pestilence 0 3 Random MB Vanilla Queen Serenity 2 3 Queen Serenity Random BM Soldiers 3 2 N/A Previous finalist Tournament 4 Famine ended James Beast streak of 3 consecutive finals and then won easily against Fuyuko 3-0 in the final match to claim the title. Random games Res Quater final Res Semi final Res Final Res Previous finalist N/A The James Beast Matt 3 1 The James Beast Famine 2 3 Famine Fuyuko 3 0 Matt Aldric 3 0 Jingjing Dr Speculo 0 3 Dr Speculo Famine 2 3 Famine Random BM Monoskill 3 1 Ringmaster Tonase 3 0 Ringmaster Bennett 2 3 Bennett Fuyuko 0 3 Bennett Violette 3 2 Fuyuko Skomp 3 1 Fuyuko Jellybean 3 2 N/A Previous finalist Tournament 5 Random games Res Quater final Res Semi final Res Final Res Previous finalist N/A Famine ConMan 1 3 ConMan Elihu 1 3 Elihu Spite ? ? South Carolina ConMan 1 3 Jedite Sylvia Branham 3 2 Jedite Elihu 2 3 Elihu Delt Rage 3 0 Spite Death 3 2 Spite Iron Chef Italian 3 1 Spite Iago 3 0 Iron Chef Italian Michie 3 1 Iago Craptacualr 3 1 Iago Fuyuko 3 1 N/A Previous finalist Statistics Most games played: 12 - The James Beast 6 - Horde of Ninjas Winners of particular editions: #1 - Horde o Ninjas #2 - Random BM Soldiers #3 - The James Beast #4 - Famine